


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：收集时光

by KnightNO4time



Series: 雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 设定基于《FF7xFF15拉郎脑洞：雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定》搭配：AC后版本的23岁克劳德 + 正篇开始风格的20岁诺克提斯
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Series: 雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836040
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

路西斯的王子不该出现在这种街摊闹市的杂巷里，但他就是偏偏出现了，而且穿的普通且看起来毫无防备，除了他把兜帽结结实实罩在脑袋上。  
因索姆尼亚不是没有这种地方，而且非常热闹且人多。从上层到下层复杂的结构让每条街道之间相互叠加，交错的平台形成从高往低的交错画面着实壮观，但也非常杂乱无章。  
普通人下班喜欢聚集在这里攀谈饮酒，街边的小店比比皆是，年轻人在这里夜游胡闹，成年人在这里逃避现实。不过再怎么说，这里的治安自然也没有大街上看起来那么好，虽然大家在因索姆尼亚也不太会闹出大事来。  
诺克提斯很少出现在媒体中，独居在外也格外普通低调。就连皇宫里的人也不全都见过他，比如那些护卫和看守们。所以他平日放学跟着普隆普特走在大街上，去购物和娱乐中心，几乎没人会认出他是谁。  
当然，一般人大概也没想到王子会在自己身边尝试挑战抓娃娃机吧？  
当然这种地方总有些人情报和小道消息比皇室内的消息还跑得快，心怀鬼胎的人全世界也都有，所以来这种地方的话王子还是应该包装自己一下的，否则被认出来就会很麻烦。  
不过他很有目的性，用这手机显示的地图，他很快下到了目的地所在的那一层。一路上他马不停蹄，好像不希望逗留引来不必要的麻烦。  
果然恰好抓住了时机，他找到了那家店门口停着的机车。那辆改装后的摩托非常炫酷，甚至在这个地方显得太过于高级。  
机车的主人正在车后捆绑货物，两个小纸盒被绳子绑紧，固定在车尾两侧。  
这名来自米德加尔的金发青年上次来因索姆尼亚还是两周多之前，而他每次来这边都是为了工作挣钱，从来没听过那次他是来度假。  
或者说，从来没有哪次是单纯赶来和恋人见面约会的。  
对此作为他那不可告人的恋人——路西斯王国的王子至此却从来没有真的生过气…虽然偶尔会不甘心是真的。  
“克劳德，”诺克提斯并不是要搞什么神秘主义，也没有突然蹦出来给人惊喜的乐趣，但他还是抬手拉低了帽檐，在对方可以捕捉到的范围内用很低调的声音唤了名字。  
黑色摩托前的金发男子停下动作回过头，身漆黑衣服上的那张脸过于漂亮，而那头麦穗般金色的头发有些过分张扬，却非常映衬他的面容，简直会令他在这种地方很容易吸引目光。  
他的眼睛是独特的天蓝色，甚至有着诺克提斯从来没进过的光辉和深邃感，不过来历并不是一个好故事。  
于是在那双过于璀璨的双眸不知道到诺克提斯时，克劳德明显有些吃惊。他的嘴刚张开但又卡住了话，或许是他想要叫诺克提斯的名字，却又很快意识到在这里不该这样做。  
“你怎么来这里？”克劳德两三步跨到迎面走来的诺克提斯跟前，他秀丽的眉毛给额头扭出一个略微心急和关切的褶皱，凑近的身影像是打算把诺克提斯的身影给遮掩不见。  
诺克提斯倒是不以为然，单手继续插在口袋里，觉得对方有些小题大做，“当然是来见你。”  
克劳德像是被堵了一句话似的，噎住几秒后才缓缓的憋出句很低的声音，“不是说明天早上可以见你的吗？”  
他这样子看起来就像是小心翼翼扯出理由的犯了错的孩子，因为他为自己一心想着工作挣钱而没有前来找诺克提斯而惭愧，可是却不善言辞。  
路西斯的王子从帽子下抬起头，黑色刘海下那双海蓝色的眼睛清晰的将克劳德窘迫的模样印在深处。倒不是有多失望，而只是有些许无奈。  
“今晚工作结束后不也是有时间的吗？”诺克提斯和克劳德互通过短信，他知道这是克劳德今日送的最后一批货，所以才在和普隆普特分开后跑来这里的。  
诺克提斯现在是不会说出“明早我起不来”或者“明天想多睡会”之类的话的。虽然早起的确是地狱一样的可怕，可如果是能有机会同克劳德重逢这等大事，他还是可以在掉入回笼觉之前奋力爬起来，振奋人心的出发的。  
但！是！他愿意捞回更多相处时间，所以他才不惜走了那么半天跑来这种地方捉对方。  
克劳德听着周围街道上吵杂的声音，不安分的扫过眼前的恋人。诺克提斯虽然有着皇家高贵的血统，并且他现在穿着的确不太显眼，但这不意味着他就该独自一人跑来这种杂乱的地方。这正是克劳德担心的，所以他从来都不希望诺克提斯来这里和自己碰面。  
环顾一周后，克劳德还是微微又些放心不下。但他犹豫该如何开口，问题总会在此绕回开头。而这个问题却被诺克提斯看出来，因为太明显了。  
因为如果来这种地方，身为王子最好有几个护卫。但他现在不可能带，因为他和克劳德的恋情不知会被怎么说，又该被怎么处理。这件事纠缠了他们许久，他们的距离暧昧不清。经常分隔两个国家的他们没有机会碰面，见面只是短暂而隐蔽的，到底会持续多久没人知道，而他们只是心照不宣的继续而已，从没谈过“尽头”。  
这件事连伊格尼斯都不知道，对此诺克提斯在出发之前脑子里已经排演过好几个搪塞的理由。普隆普特也被他敷衍过去，两人今天外出结束后就理解分开。和格拉迪欧拉斯的剑术训练昨天提前完成，所以今日也不会被找回去。最近还是放假，他也不需要担心作业和明日早起，因此他付出了大胆的行动。  
“别担心，”诺克提斯稍微一点不耐烦的打法对方的担心，“如果被找麻烦，我自己也能搞定。”  
克劳德当然知道诺克提斯的能力，这个未来的国王并不是一个手无缚鸡之力的皇室摆设。可他也不希望对方来到这种地方，或者受伤。  
只不过对此克劳德无法生气，也不会拒绝。说到底他还是对于对方今日的出现感到吃惊同时还有些无法坦白说出来的喜悦，当然也很束手无策就是了。  
克劳德不自觉的叹了口气，而这碰上了诺克提斯的脸后，他又理解闭嘴收敛起来。总之，他希望可以让诺克提斯离开这个地方，所以抬手扶住对方的肩后，引导的将对方揽过身旁，调头推着他快步走向停靠在前方的芬里尔。  
“额，去哪？”诺克提斯被推着挪动脚步，但还是忍不住好奇的回头发问。可至少他愿意好好的跟着对方去坐车，毕竟他发现对方要带他一起走时他开心极了。  
克劳德不愿继续停留在这里，把对方送到车边后，立刻开始快速检查要带的东西，顺便解释了一下，“带你离开这里。你可以顺便陪我去把最后的货送了。”这算是给对方争取了共处时间，但愿让诺克提斯好受些。  
谁知诺克提斯站在那里目光一直追着他，又抛出第二个问题，“送完后呢？”  
克劳德停顿了一下，垂下的睫毛间像是在深思熟虑今晚突然会改变方向的安排。他出去一副备用的护目镜，递交过去，“我送你回家。”  
诺克提斯没有立刻生气的反驳，而是这种情绪一瞬间掠过脸上，但很快被他深色刘海下的蓝色眼睛给埋没了。他只是闷声不吭的显得在怄气，也有些沮丧，抿住嘴，动作不情不愿的缓缓拿过了对方手里的护目镜，却只是捏在手里。  
“不要，”总算憋出一句话。此时的诺克提斯同先前的克劳德调换，他现在更像是有些委屈和闹别扭的小孩子，但似乎在是不是该任性的反抗对方这点上存在着疑虑。但最终私信打败了顺从，他嘀嘀咕咕的把抱怨的话连同手里的护目镜一起塞回给了眼前的人，“稍微再多呆一起也没什么的嘛…！”  
“额…”克劳德手忙脚乱的接住塞回来的护目镜，对于对方展露出来的小脾气有些吃惊。他微微张开嘴，宝石原石版的双眸里掠过一点诧异和无措。他不知道这样说会让对方生气，也不知道该怎么做才能安抚好。  
瞧见逐渐垂下头被兜帽帽沿遮蔽住的恋人，克劳德内心有很大动摇。他试图去打破这个气氛，又认为自己不能再拖沓下去，于是他一边观察对方的表情变化一边试探的开口，“一起去…吃饭？”  
从能看到的嘴角上克劳德发现对方的一丝丝变化，诺克提斯已经松动了双唇，但又悄然的合上。这个细微的缝隙之间流动过的呼吸像是包含了千言万语，不过最终都随着诺克提斯抬起头后眯起的眼帘和蹙成的眉头凝成了个回答，“好。”  
克劳德即使再怎么迟钝也都能察觉到这简单的一声回答里扔残留着还没化解的失落。不过借此机会，他总算拉过对方的手把护目镜放了上去，然后轻声引导对方上车。  
诺克提斯跨上了芬里尔，坐在稍微抬高的后座上。他快速剥下帽子，把护目镜的带子套上头。  
忽然间他从高处街道的平台上似乎听到了熟悉声音和打招呼里提到的名字，抬头寻去，他隔着老远模糊的捕捉到了几个身影。虽然那些人没发现自己，可他确认那些是下班后在这附近聚餐的王之剑成员。他认出来了里面的一两个人，那些人正在相互打招呼和闲聊，站起来走动的角度或许能看到自己。  
他顿时愣住，赶紧低下头转过身，把王之剑的人背去身后。此时戴好护目镜的克劳德已经往前欠身握住了车把，做好了出发准备。但还没询问后方的情况，诺克提斯就急匆匆的压身到他身后，抓住他催促着“快走”。  
克劳德不确定发生了什么，不过诺克提斯忽然改变的态度与催促的话语还是给了他影响。他担心自己的王子惹上了麻烦，本来就打算开车的他就这样立即启动了芬里尔。机车的引擎发出刺耳的轰鸣，大马力的冲了出去。  
“唔——！”因心思全被王之剑吸引走而想着赶紧离开这里的诺克提斯，没想到这辆摩托马力那么强。忽然惯性冲入身体，让他差点往后倒去。他险些失去平衡，一把抱住前方的克劳德，而他并未来得及戴回去的帽子就这样挂在身后，把他黑色柔顺的长发暴露在外。  
听到后方的叫声，驾驶中的克劳德顿感心慌。对方慌乱用力的抱住自己，他便立刻送开一只驾车的手握住诺克提斯的手腕，随后挪动着覆盖上手背，牢牢的将其固定在自己腰上攥着。  
单手驾车对克劳德来讲并不难，不过他很快注意到诺克提斯整个身体的重量都放在了自己背后，脸全都埋在了自己颈后。黑发的头顶同他脑后相触，护目镜的硬度卡在肩窝中。不过他什么也没说，如果这样让诺克提斯能够坐稳并感到安全的话，这样就好。  
然而诺克提斯除了一开始的大意让自己扑到了克劳德身上外，他此时做的事不过是在掩饰自己的脸。因为来不及戴帽子，机车的声音有又很大，他很不希望被王之剑的人发现自己在这里和克劳德碰面。所以他只好闷头把脸藏在了克劳德身后，就这样一路从这条街上冲了出去。  
等离开这里上到大街上后，克劳德才放慢了速度调整状态。他很担心后方的人，却因为风声无法传达话语，所以经过考虑他还是临时停靠在了路边。  
松开掌心里的人的手，他缓缓托着后方人的重量直起身，侧头用试图越过护目镜的阻拦寻找肩后靠着的人的脸。“没事吧？”他在想是不是自己驾驶得太过粗鲁，让诺克提斯感到了不适。  
诺克提斯在感觉到手被松开，对方坐起来后他才抬起脸直起身子，拉开距离。他发现停在了路边，却看不出来是哪里，但还是点了点头表示自己并没事，也没想着多费口舌解释刚才自己看到了什么。  
“到了？”  
“没有，”两人的问话一时之间没能衔接上，但又都不是善于追问或者多解释的人，所以克劳德也就单纯回答了刚才的问题，“坐好了话，就继续出发吧。”  
芬里尼再度驶上了因索姆尼亚的马路，路人的目光时而会被这辆漂亮的黑色机车所吸引，但一晃而过的影子内他们无人知道上面载了什么人。  
车子几乎在黄昏下绕过了半个首都，两个人就这样坐在芬里尼上，被耳边呼啸而过的风声打碎了呼吸，埋没掉路边人们的说话声，把两人想说的话也统统都刮回了口中。独有刘海摆动着擦着耳边和护目镜时传来刺痒感，骚动着扰乱着他们。  
迟迟无声的驾驶时间蔓延着，唯有周围景色为高速流动的空气加入杂音。夕阳一致性的打在路希斯首都繁华大楼的楼顶上，从一面的斜角纷纷扬扬的照耀在无忧的人们身侧，给路面涂满昏黄色的阴影，彼此流动交叠。  
最终车子停在了目的地，这里人少，靠近着都城边缘的城墙。克劳德下了车将机车斜着支放在路边，告诉诺克提斯稍等自己一下就好。  
诺克提斯没有主动要求跟上去，只是用目光平静的跟随着从车尾取货下来的克劳德，直到那么金发的身影彻底消失在了眼前的写字楼大门内。  
等克劳德从自动玻璃大门里出来时，夕阳已经快沉下去了。余晖被城市意犹未尽的留在边缘处，稀稀疏疏的从前方的大楼后倾泻出些许尾巴，营造出光影交织的纹路，飘在魔法罩内。  
诺克提斯静静地靠在芬里尼身上，单脚点在地上用一只腿撑着放松下来的身体，半倚半坐的垂头同机车倾斜的角度形成了一个小小的“人”字。  
护目镜挂在他脖子上，垂下的肩不知为何透露出一点点倦意，交叉的十指相互挂着彼此落在两腿之间。  
克劳德停下脚步站在大楼前望向远处车边的人，却迟迟未能碰上目光。诺克提斯正靠在好比守护他的巨大的黑色机车旁，仿佛睡着似的半坐于椅座边缘，面向右侧的道路尽头，像是在凝视着什么。  
克劳德顺着他的视线投去视线，但是什么都没有。只有通道大道的街道还有远处来来往往的人群和车群，一切都只是毫无改变的因索姆尼亚的某日黄昏。  
但诺克提斯却如同入了迷，一动不动的看着，可目光又似没有聚焦的地方。也许他只是在思考其他事，也或许他只是干等着克劳德回来，而或者他注意到了克劳德所以单纯等着去往下个目的地。  
诺克提斯停留在那里化作景色中的一部分，无风的城内就连他的发丝都吹动不起来，仿若漂亮的雕刻物。唯有偶尔煽动的睫毛一晃而过，从他蓝色蝴蝶般的眼角溜走，感受到了时间的流逝。  
全身上下都是黑色基调的青年拥有一头匹配的黑色头发，唯独眼睛充满了色彩，却时常如羞涩一样隐藏在深色的刘海之后，不容易被发现。这就和青年性格一样，温柔且害羞，却总是会被当作冷淡和随性，从而被人误会。  
残留的夕阳柔和的碰吻年轻王子的面庞与肩头，却几乎无法给他染上颜色，但仍能隐约为其镀上浅亮的轮廓。比如他如落下合起双翅蝴蝶似的嘴唇，精致漂亮的鼻尖，还有隐含着海洋色彩的眼角睫毛，以及他深色夜晚一样柔顺的发肩。  
克劳德不确定该怎么表达自己的内心诞生的感情，但此时的画面比先前在杂巷内同对方重逢时带来的心动要强烈明朗许多。同这个被治理的街道以及辽阔的天空一样，拨开了他之前的担忧和无措。  
这个不知道未来会朝何许方向继续下去感情，此时明明确确的摆在克劳德的眼前。时隔许久都在等着和他碰上一面，并且悄然收集着共处时光的年轻王子，于这个未来属于自己的国家内，此时此刻却仅仅只是在等着他而已。这幅怎么看都如此普通的属于路希斯的夜幕降临之际，对于诺克提斯来讲或许是不一样的，这都是因为克劳德有机会来到了这个王城内。  
克劳德抵达诺克提斯身旁时，诺克提斯并没有很吃惊，单纯转过头等候他的下一步动作。果然诺克提斯早就注意到克劳德出来了吧，虽然比预想的时间花费的要长。  
可稍有些出乎诺克提斯意料的，克劳德的手指主动伸来抚摸上他被风吹的些许发凉的脸侧。这对于很少表露感情和不会过多互动的克劳德来讲非常罕见，使得诺克提斯的表情都没跟上心跳的速度，无言的留在克劳德的指背下，抱有好奇的摸索这个抚摸后的意义。  
“吃完饭…”克劳德酝酿了一下，“来我家？”  
诺克提斯苦笑起来，稍微歪头把脸颊贴紧到对方的手指上，“这才像话吗。”  
这只能换回克劳德一个无奈的浅笑，却是真情实意的。


	2. 下篇

芬里尔今日的工作量很大，它几乎一天下来绕着整个因索姆尼亚转了整整四圈。  
最后的路程是载着这个国家的王子跑去快餐店，目的地距离克劳德刚才送货的地方不算非常远，但距离王子租的公寓却是完全两个方向。  
克劳德对今晚吃什么没有主见，这件事都让诺克提斯决定了。只不过诺克提斯提到的地方起初连自己都记不起名字，据说因为不在自己生活的那一片区域，所以曾经只吃过一次，但他记忆中还挺好吃，也很怀念，最后干脆让克劳德骑车去那附近凭借记忆才找到。  
如此一来，以下的对话就这样诞生在了快餐店的点餐台前，切并不出乎克劳德的意料。  
“不要加生菜，也不要西红柿，还有也不要加酸黄瓜和洋葱，总之蔬菜都不要。”  
“那这样的话…就只剩下芝士，面包和肉了。确定吗？”点餐员手指悬在触屏点餐屏幕上，迟疑着没把这份点单需求输入进系统里。  
“我确定，这样就好。”诺克提斯理所当然的对自己明确的要求点点头，不过见到对面点餐员那一脸无法掩盖的吃惊，他立刻不擅长接触人的移开目光，赶紧转移话题，“饮料要中杯的可乐。”  
“那套餐里的沙拉是不是…”  
“嗯，也不要。”  
“但是套餐价钱不会变。”  
“没关系，”诺克提斯快速点点头，完全没有讨价还价的意思，毕竟这是很常见的情况。他每次都希望赶紧结束这种对话，毕竟他不懂为什么每个人听到他的需求都会吃惊，这有那么让人不敢相信吗？  
如果是和伊格尼斯他们一起的话，基本上这样的机会很少，但他能肆无忌惮的把蔬菜剩下或者转移给其他人。但如果和克劳德一起，他就不用好面子的直接这样点餐，因为克劳德从来都不会制止他或者提出养生建议，诺克提斯喜欢这样的克劳德。  
随后他们开始了餐桌上的交易，比如吃着蔬菜沙拉的克劳德把自己的那份薯条推给了诺克提斯，不光是他对薯条兴趣不大，也是因为他怕诺克提斯吃不饱。  
克劳德对于事物的评价非常遵循本心，好吃就是好吃，不好吃就是不好吃，从来没有过多或者委婉的回答。即使他不说话努力吃，食物的评价也能反应在他秀丽的眉毛上。  
好在这回克劳德看起来对这里的快餐没有不满，这令诺克提斯松了口气。  
两人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，但往往都是单方面相互输出。  
因为克劳德并不住在这里，所以他们共同会知道的话题很少。其实克劳德生活方式与诺克提斯截然不同，这偶尔会陷入到两方尴尬的境地。  
但诺克提斯很愿意询问很多关于米德加的事情，而克劳德总会谈到自己的同伴以及自己送货时去过的地方。克劳德的形容词往往总是很乏味且不会很生动，但据说他以前用词更加匮乏简略，而现在至少他会补充些细节和发生的意外插曲。  
克劳德也会谈到在路希斯境内街道的工作经历，以及他临时工作时租借的房子里其他房客的细节。而这些对于诺克提斯来讲很新鲜，因为他生活的范围基本上都在规定的范围内，所以即使是路希斯境内，也有很多他没去过也没接触过的事。  
诺克提斯的话题往往会围绕着学校进行，和普隆普特出去玩的事，漫画和游戏的事，伊格尼斯新研发的饭菜的事，或者抱怨和格拉迪欧拉斯训练的事。  
相比克劳德日常，诺克提斯身为一国的王子却生活得极其普通，同周围人没有不同。他的故事总是一切听起来都那么稳定，日复一日。但他知道克劳德没去过学校，也不怎么有机会看电影玩游戏，甚至手机一直都用的老型号，甚至餐厅里一些食材和调料他会叫不出名字，往往这时候诺克提斯会一边吃惊一边给他答复。  
这就造成一些时候克劳德不是很懂诺克提斯在讲些什么，他的问题时常让诺克提斯不得不从最基本的开始说。这对于不善于解释和多言的诺克提斯是个很有难度的事，但他意外的总能在克劳德跟前找到耐心，试图用别扭的局势解释游戏方面的复杂的情况。  
但即使如此，克劳德也都会安安静静的听他讲，如同初学者一样皱起眉头对他提出一些普通人觉得会好笑的问题，并且能看出来他又在全力的附和诺克提斯的情绪。  
偶尔诺克提斯也不清楚他们的感情是怎么维持的，因为他们两个人几乎处于完全两个世界，两种生活方式。他不得不承认自己偶尔会变得迷惘，焦躁，失落，只能试图接受。只不过克劳德的情绪波动比他更加平缓，一步步在摸索着往前，所以诺克提斯也没想过要半途而废。因为从他多期待对方来因索姆尼亚来看，他就知道自己还在喜欢克劳德。  
这个来自米德加并拥有着魔晄眼与复杂经历的金发青年，仍旧深深吸引着保护屏障内的他。  
这样的时间每次都是有着日期限制的，因为克劳德迟早会完成委托的工作离开这里，回到米德加，经历诺克提斯从没见过的生活。那些事虽然听克劳德讲完后能够体会到现实，但是仅凭想象，却偶尔会拿来同那些游戏里的故事进行对比，显得如此复杂和不可思议。  
在这个有限的时间里，诺克提斯总是试图在克劳德百忙当中抽出一点点机会碰面。两人总是避人耳目，低调得不成样子，还无法对周围人透露详情。即使诺克提斯总是这样一副看似慵懒又无所谓的姿态，可他的确会在这几日里心情波动很大，时刻紧张，还拥有罪恶感，对被自己隐瞒真相的同伴和父亲感到一丝愧疚。  
这个情绪又一次爬上来，诺克提斯却打了一个哈欠。他不想太深入的思考，这会很难受。虽然作为王子，一些事情就同伊格尼斯教导得一样需要去深思，即使不情愿也需要面对，可是如今他还是稍微偷了懒。  
黑色的机车行驶在高架桥上，引擎发出有力得令人振奋的声音，远远超过了一旁的车辆。被保养得很好的车身不断折射出大桥上挂着的照明灯和路灯，星星点点连续快速的从表面划过，如同漆黑深海中水母体内不断循环的光。  
诺克提斯一只手搭在克劳德的肩上，另只手往后支在芬里尔的后车位上支撑着自己。他随性的维持住一个稳定的姿势轻松且慵懒的呆在克劳德身后，侧脸欣赏着路上的景色。  
王都的夜景繁华而美丽，变得寂静沉稳却实则暗藏喧嚣，如同变了一个性格。诺克提斯并不是第一次见，但他已经不那么在意了，可他不觉得自己是因为厌倦了，大概是觉得比较安心吧？  
可不论如何，每当克劳德行驶在这座城市中是，诺克提斯内心就会油然而生一种骄傲感，觉得自己的国家变得更加绚丽，甚至希望克劳德能够被吸引。  
他曾问过对方觉得夜景如何，得到的答案想当然的是简单的“很漂亮”，没什么特别的形容词，或许挑选一个更加文艺的句式来形容是一件挺难的事，所以诺克提斯也没多问，简略的结束掉话题。  
最后他们的车子停在了一栋老房子后。说它“老”并不是说它多么破旧，而是比较有历史，这种复古的形式有些让人吃惊，但并不会让他在满是现代风格的路希斯内变得唐突。  
这和上回克劳德来这里所租的房子不是一个，看来他这次换了地方。屋子应该是这里最小的，并且门是在这栋房子的后方，同大门入口以及前方和二楼的房子是隔开独立，但这对于只临时住几天的克劳德来讲足够了。  
进去后第一眼就能看到两个打包好的纸箱，是明日克劳德要送的东西。上面贴着的纸条标记着送货地点以及那个地点开门上班的时间，看来今日因为关门，所以克劳德无法一口气搞定全部。  
走进屋内的诺克提斯不知道该坐在哪里好。厨房，餐厅和客厅连在一起。厕所在最里面，而卧室小得就和仓库一样，基本上只有一张床和一个柜子。天花板上偶尔会听到脚步声，是楼上的房客。  
诺克提斯些许有点后悔，因为他觉得这里睡不下两个人，但他还是没说，因为他也不介意选择沙发，毕竟…他在自己家里打游戏打累了也会在沙发上睡。  
但是意外的，这里的沙发可以打开成沙发床，反而比原本的床铺更加宽大。  
两个人就这样一来二去最后选择坐在打开的沙发床上，看着前面的电视。诺克提斯调台调了两圈却不知道看什么，克劳德安安静静地坐在他旁边，翘起一只腿搭着胳膊，却没说什么，只是看着他在不停的挑选。  
最后诺克提斯停在了一个脱口秀节目上，这在路希斯境内家喻户晓，但克劳德应该没看过。  
租的房子里没有其他的饮料与零食，毕竟克劳德不需要这些。诺克提斯有些无趣的蜷缩在沙发床头，随后手里捏着一瓶矿泉水，把喝了半瓶的水在两只手里来段颠倒，让水来回荡起来。  
当然他提到了可乐和爆米花的事情，这些克劳德听说过但并不是很确定，然而他又不希望诺克提斯太失望。  
“这些是必备品吗？”克劳德担心自己今晚很无趣，却不可能变出来其他东西。就如同他现在仅仅知道的一样，他以为看节目或者去电影院人们应该享受可乐和爆米花。  
“只是一个传统概念，并不是必要的，”诺克提斯觉得自己误导了什么，赶紧耸耸肩将对方差点成型的概念推翻。“而且现在电影院里有很多其他东西，汉堡，披萨，饮料，冰淇淋，糖。反正随便买啦。”  
克劳德好像花了几秒在脑中构建了画面，“汉堡…也可以在那里吃饭吗？”  
“啊？”诺克提斯条件反射的对于这个有些好笑的问题做出反应，但立刻掩盖过去，“啊，是啊。和普隆普特他们去的时候基本上都可以把晚饭顺便解决掉。味道还不错。”  
也许是把今晚的汉堡替换了一下概念，克劳德居然有沉思了几秒，甚至一本正经的用手捏着下巴，随即点点头，“挺划算。”  
他那张棱角线条卓越的侧脸，配合电视萤光映照出的眼眸，居然令这句话显得别具味道，让人无话可说。对此诺克提斯的确瞅着他愣了一下，随即不知道说什么的干笑两声。可等到他透过电视的荧光发现克劳德对他的笑意投来不解的神情后，他深刻地意识到对方不是为了开玩笑才那么说的。  
诺克提斯歪过头凑上去，难以置信的睁着眼睛，小声补充，“那里的零食比超市里的要贵哦。”这个对话讲完就弄的他有些好笑，只能摊开手连连解释，“但的确很方便。话说，你还真是对价钱之类的很计较呢。”  
“我觉得这没什么不对，”克劳德并非是心存不满，他单纯的道出自己的想法，并且试图解开困惑。  
“是没有不对啦，”总觉得自己刚才不谨慎的发言会引起克劳德误会，诺克提斯狼狈地收回脖子，重新靠回沙发背和枕头上。接着他搓搓膝盖，试图寻找其他话题的突破口，“如果你想，可以下次去试一试。我陪你在里面吃晚饭。”  
诺克提斯没去看克劳德，但身旁插入了一小段寂静，随后他听到了“听起来不错”的回应。克劳德决定后的声音带有几点柔和的情绪在其中，应该并不是为了附和才答应的，这令诺克提斯暗自松了一口气。虽然…他不确定这件事何时能实现。  
说实在的，两个人都没有看电视。里面的掌声和笑声一阵阵传来，却显得如此遥远，被关在电视屏幕的长方形内侧，无法吸引他们。这也是他们第一次这样夜晚并排坐在屋内看东西，根本不知道该做些什么好，一切都不想电视剧里那般发展得顺理成章。  
“电影院里还可以干什么？”不知道为什么，克劳德抓着电影院这个话题再度抛出疑问。也许这是他们进屋来第一个深入聊得东西，就如同开阔他们之间关系的救命稻草一样重要。  
诺克提斯不会觉得不耐烦，但这种在他看来再平常不过的事突然被问到，从他的性格上实在是不善于将其言语描述化。  
“还可以打游戏吧，”诺克提斯脑子里构建了距离学校最近的购物中心里的电影院，那是他同普隆普特去看电影时选择最多的一家，“有小型的游戏厅可以让顾客等待入场前打发时间。”里面的游戏设施都是最常见的几种，偶尔去了也看不到有人玩。诺克提斯回忆起最近一次去那里的事，摇摇头，“普隆普特倒是会去那里玩几把。”  
克劳德是不会知道那里有没有人玩的，但他很认真的在听。因为诺克特不知道克劳德为了能让自身变得有趣一些，或者说靠近诺克提斯概念里的约会形式努力一些，正在进行某种情报收集。  
“如果去的早，你可以玩玩看。”诺克提斯随口提出想法，总之任何对方不知道的事他都会提出体验一下的建议。并不是他多热心，只是觉得这样不赖，而他愿意跟着去。  
“嗯”，克劳德回应的果断，垂眸投来的视线落在了诺克提斯的面侧。他的视线轻吻过黑发青年的鼻梁和刘海，那些被荧幕搭上光色的轮廓，还有如同挂着星光的深蓝夜空的眼睛。  
诺克提斯从余光的一角捕捉到了这个细节变化，没好意思回以目光。因为他正独自品味对方答应约会后的那份单纯过头的欣喜，而他大脑却不承认自己这样的反应太过青涩和幼稚，所以干脆选择了逃避，绷起的嘴角给人兴致缺缺的味道。  
克劳德不知这个气氛下自己是不是应该继续再找点话题带动气氛，因为他深知这是自己最不擅长的，而他们交往后他最好可以改进这一点。  
于是他试图回忆蒂法和马琳他们对话时的轻松感，寻找扎克斯和爱丽丝能够轻易改变气氛时采用的技巧和话题，甚至开始分析那些自来熟同自己搭话两句的顾客都会用什么切入口。  
“你很常去电影院吗？”  
盯着插入广告的电视机的诺克提斯听到了下一个问题，配合的进行下去，“偶尔吧。又想看的才会去看。”矿泉水瓶被他摆在了枕头旁，空出的双手相互交叉着，无所事事的用拇指指尖相互对顶，“周末人很多，尤其是情侣和带小孩的…所以基本上都选在放学啦。”  
“情侣…”克劳德强硬的摸索着话题的插入方式，“很常去这种地方？”  
“谁知道呢，”诺克提斯苦笑两声，总觉得思维定势真是个可怕的东西，“基本上想到约会也许就会想到去看个电影之类的吧，很多人这样安排。”还有去对方家里找个电影一起看之类的…差不多就是现在的处境。虽然现在的气氛好像同想象的有些不一一样，而电视里的脱口秀无聊透顶。  
“那会干什么？”克劳德这次没看他，目光毫无目的从电视上扫过，随后落在斜前方的沙发床末尾。他避于光影之间的表情在变动，眉头少许为难的蹙起，薄薄的双唇不确定的抿起又放开。  
取而代之是诺克提斯这回看向他的方向，因为诺克提斯注意到克劳德藏起的表情以及有些动摇的趋势。  
两个人都不知道如何发展，他们的性格都没法很好的促进气氛的酝酿，也不能肯定话题是否朝着正确的方向走去。  
最终年轻的王子吞下一口气，在进行下一步之前，他不断的组织自己的答案。  
这也没办法，因为涉及到的问题令他有些不好意思，甚至没发想象在昏暗的电影院里并排坐着的情况。  
他不否认克劳德的形象在他眼中基本上同电影院无缘，把他摆在电影院的位置上拿着食物，总觉得哪里怪怪的。他连连否认了脑中的“偏见”，先把这件似乎挺有趣还挺让人好奇的事摆出来再说。  
“这种事，看人啦，”明明几个常见的答案已经浮出水面，诺克提斯就是开不了口。庆幸的是屋子里还有电视机的光，所以他开始发烫的耳根应该也没那么明显。  
嘴巴里说出的回答不是他想表达的意思，他多少开始对自己有些自暴自弃。  
为了挽回一个像样的回答，他试图突破自己的面子，呈现行动。  
好比当年在中学时会听到的那些八卦和故事内容一样，诺克提斯的手指在两人之间短到不能再短的距离下动了动。  
他的手指擦过床单，短短两秒就触到了克劳德的手。  
不知道为什么，克劳德触电似的产生出不同于先前气氛的反应，呼吸声从他微启的唇间短促清晰的泄露，随即他低头看来手边。  
而这一系列的动作对于诺克提斯更是要命，就像是一位被看穿行动没处躲的孩子，他的体温顿时窜得很高，不让自己多想便豁出去后一把将掌心按在克劳德的手背上。  
他的力气之大连他都吃惊，也许是心底真的担心对方会抽走手。  
于是就在克劳德的目光扫过被握住的手后，他迅速送上的视线中完整的映入诺克提斯过于青涩躲闪的侧脸，语言莫名其妙就从他脑海里消失了。  
诺克提斯早就躲开脸，避免和对方碰上目光。他强硬收尾的陈述句一开口却变了味，生硬而心急，“就是会干这种事。”  
就是会握着手继续看电影吧？  
也可以相互依偎。  
或者——  
“剩下的就不要问了，”王子匆匆忙忙的为自己的解答环节画上句号。要是继续问下去，他觉得自己思绪就要分散，这种挠人心的情绪会麻烦的纠缠他，令他浑身肌肉绷紧，相当累人。  
克劳德毕竟也不是一个什么都不懂的人，他很快从对方的话语中看出来答案所指的方向，那双稍有睁大的眼睛就证明了一切。所以他也低下头缓慢的把僵硬的肩膀松开，随后小心翼翼的翻过手掌，让五指落入对方的手指间，彼此相扣。  
他们两个人维持在了一个过于好笑的距离。两人相对的双肩之间整整齐齐的留出一条暧昧不明的缝隙，直到最下方垂落的双手交汇，依偎般扣在一起。  
都是不善于坦言的性格，都是不善于进一步推进的人。仅仅只是把手牵到一起，仿佛呼吸和心跳都能越过所有声音，逐渐堆积垒砌，把这里的时间挤压到静止不前。  
不知是不是巧合，或者说是默契。他们在犹豫后不约而同的转过脸，都面对着前方的电视，好似一对在假日夜晚无所事事，只是相伴在一起虚度时光的情侣。  
时间滴滴答答，却没人在乎是否越过了午夜。牵着手，并排而坐，共享一张床，细数着回放节目结束的时间。  
没人跟着观众笑，也没人跟着鼓掌。唯一的注意力和心思统统都留给了不符合年龄的羞涩，还有对于无法肯定如何收尾的恋情感到的惋惜和迷茫。  
难得收集来的时光在这一刻仿佛能无限期的延伸，而他们只要共同浸泡其中就能不去看向尽头。  
只想去思考对方的事情。  
不知道时间过了多久，克劳德肩头一沉，指间的力度融化般的松开。他料想到结果的低头望去，果然诺克提斯已经枕着他睡去。  
年轻王子均匀的呼吸逐渐变得清晰可闻，纷纷爬入克劳德金发后的耳畔。而对方把身体同重量一并托付给他，毫无防备的将积淀的感情分量全都覆盖在了克劳德身体一侧。  
这回无人能解答克劳德的问题，如何呵护诺克提斯成为了他的一个挑战。但他不曾想过将对方弄醒，所以只是作为依靠继续留在这里，拥起对方覆盖来的所有分量，直到让他们分开的第二天清晨来临。  
两人相扣的掌心热得如同滚烫心，灼烧着手心的肌肤，仿佛要把他们相融到一起去。但克劳德仍旧不离不弃的握住了一晚上，将其化作整个夜间最强烈的温度。


End file.
